


What's my name

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, Steve rogers x plus size reader - Freeform, plus size reader, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	What's my name

**_Oh na na, what's my name?_ ** **_  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
_ ** ****_What's my name, what's my name?_

 

 

“Oh god!” you panted while sitting up and leaning against the headboard, your legs trembling from the mind-blowing orgasm you just had. Your pants echoed through the room while Steve also sat up and licked his licks, humming at the taste of your arousal.

 

He smiled while watching you catch your breath, his hands gently caressing up and down your legs. “W-Wait” your voice shook as you barely could focus, his gifted mouth and fingers just had rocked your world and you weren’t sure if your body was ready for another orgasm.

 

You and Steve had decided to let your lust for each other run wild after the sexual tension in between the two of you became almost palpable. You had invited him over for dinner but that never happened the second you opened the door because he had wrapped his thin arms around you and pressed his lips against yours.

 

Ten minutes later, you were lying naked on your bed with his head in between your spread legs, pleasuring you into blissful oblivion. Steve wasn’t able to keep his eyes off your face as you looked sexy and breathtaking. He had been dreaming about pleasuring you for a while now and to be finally able to do so made him more eager to bring you to your high.

 

 

 ** _I heard you good with them soft lips_** **** __  
Yeah, you know word of mouth  
The square root of 69 is 8 something, right?  
'Cause I've been tryna work it out, oooow  
Good weed, white wine  
I come alive in the night time  
Okay, away we go  
Only thing we have on is the radio  
Oh, let it play, say you gotta leave  
But I know you wanna stay  
You're just waiting on the traffic jam to finish, girl  
The things we could do in twenty minutes girl  
Say my name, say my name  
Wear it out, it's getting hot, crack a window, air it out  
I can get you through a mighty long day  
Soon as you go the text that I write is gonna say

 

 

“O-Okay” you mumbled once your legs finally stopped trembling and your heartbeat calmed down. “I’m ready for more” you smiled, silently realizing that no man had ever made you feel such intense pleasure like Steve did.

 

He gave you a smirk before moving closer to you and capturing your lips in a passionate kiss, the taste of yourself making you hum while you felt a new gush of arousal pool in between your legs. “Lie back and let me take care of you” Steve mumbled while positioning himself in between your legs.

 

For a moment, you weren’t sure whether to wrap your legs around his small waist but when he placed one hand on your thick thigh to initiate the move made your insecurity vanish in a heartbeat. He loved the feeling of you wrapping your legs around him and pulling him closer, your soft and warm skin feeling heavenly to him.

 

You closed your eyes when Steve placed another soft kiss against your lips while positioning his hard length at your entrance. “Oh” you softly cried out when he slowly pushed inside you, your inner walls being stretched deliciously.

 

You slowly opened your eyes and smiled up at the handsome man hovering above you, loving how in a short amount of time, he had turned your world upside down and was continuing to do so. Steve gave you a smile before slowly thrusting his hips, the delicate feeling of him moving deep inside you making you moan his name out loud.

 

The sight of you losing yourself into the immense pleasure made him let out a soft moan while enjoying the indescribable feeling of your warm and tight walls being wrapped around him. Steve then began to increase the pace of his thrust while grinding his hips against yours, making his pelvic bone rub against your sensitive clit which made you reach the blissful edge.

 

 

 ** _Oh na na, what's my name?_** **** __  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
Oh na na, what's my name?  
What's my name, what's my name?  
  
Not everybody knows how to work my body  
Knows how to make me want it  
But, boy, you stay up on it  
You got that something that keeps me so off balance  
Baby, you're a challenge, let's explore your talent  
  
  
Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
Oh na na na na  
I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put you work up  
Oh, oh

 

 

Your head was spinning from the ecstasy rippling through your body, you couldn’t stop looking at your lover as his eyes made you lose yourself in them. The gaze the two of you shared intensified the moment while you clung onto Steve for dear life, the delicious knot slowly forming in the pit of your stomach.

 

The feeling of your inner walls tightening around his length triggered Steve’s own release as he swelled and twitched deep inside you. “That’s it” you cried when his thrusts got rougher, every movement pushing you deeper into the mattress while the whole bed was shaking and creaking.

 

Seconds later, you reached your high with a loud moan while throwing your head back and arching your back, your inner walls clenching themselves tightly around Steve’s length which triggered his own orgasm. He released himself deep inside you while panting your name several times, silently worried about having an asthma attack.

 

He collapsed on top of you while stopping his movements, his hot breath tickling your neck while he had his head nuzzled in the crook of your neck. Your pants echoed though the room while you wrapped caressed your lover’s back, soft hums leaving your lips as you still felt like you were in blissful oblivion.

 

“Wow” Steve mumbled once he had caught his breath, being glad that his orgasm hadn’t triggered an asthma attack. You chuckled and nodded your head while he removed his head from the crook of your neck and smiled at you, your beauty mesmerizing him. “Wow” you repeated while smiling up at your lover, your heart fluttering in your chest while butterflies erupted in your stomach.

 

 

 ** _Baby, you got me_** **** __  
It ain't nowhere that I'd be  
Than with your arms around me  
Back and forth you rock me  
So I surrender to every word you whisper  
Every door you enter, I will let you in  
  
Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
Oh na na na na  
I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put you work up  
Oh, oh  
  
You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
That's why you take me way past the point of turning me on  
You about to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind

****

****

**_Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me_** **** __  
Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type  
Oh na na na na  
I need a boy to take it over  
Looking for a guy to put you work up  
Oh, oh


End file.
